Comme le blé
by Tidoo
Summary: Liza recoit un mystérieux piégé. C'est la panique au QG ! Et ce n'est que le début...
1. Chapter 1

Le courrier arriva. Il fut poser en masse sur son bureau, pêle-mêle pour toute l'équipe.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire le tri pour tout le monde, le service postal du QG pourrait quand même s'en charger. Mais la curiosité l'emporta. Elle avait repéré une enveloppe plus épaisse au milieu de toutes les lettres et elle voulait savoir ce que c'était. Encore un cadeau pour le colonel d'une de ses conquêtes...

Elle fut surprise de découvrir que le paquet lui était adressé et qu'elle en reconnaissait la provenance.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en passant ses doigts sur l'écriture masculine de son nom. Il y avait pensé. Rapidement, elle se ressaisit, et rangea discrètement l'enveloppe son bureau sachant pertinemment que ces collègues allaient venir chercher leur courrier et ne la laisseraient pas tranquille s'ils apercevaient qu'elle avait reçut une lettre personnelle.

Le colonel vint chercher sa part, encore de nombreuses lettres d'admiratrices, mais rien de très important. Les autres aussi passèrent vérifier s'ils avaient quelque chose. Quand elle fut à nouveau seule, Liza sortit son enveloppe et ne put retenir un sourire. Elle commença à l'ouvrir quand le colonel s'approcha de son bureau pour lui demander un rapport. Elle glissa brusquement sa lettre dans un tiroir, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait bien vu qu'elle souriait. C'était suffisamment rare pour qu'il le remarque.

Quand elle lui tendit les documents qu'il lui avait demandés, elle le vit s'asseoir sur son bureau avec un air sournois.

Il avait deviné et il voulait savoir.

Elle soupira, en prenant son air le plus agacée et se rassit calmement à son poste.

"Vous vouliez autre chose colonel ?" Elle avait essayé de parler d'un ton dégagé, mais elle était restée très froide et il avait senti qu'il l'embarrassait. Ce qui redoublait sa curiosité.

"Juste prendre de vos nouvelles, lieutenant. Je vous ai à peine vue ces jours-ci, avec touts ces dossiers à traiter..." Il se plongea dans ses yeux dans les siens, ce qui lui fit légèrement perdre ses moyens. "Alors, vous avez l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur, que se passe-t-il ? "

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée, mais s'il ne demandait pas, il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir une réponse. Le tout était de le faire avec suffisamment de discrétion pour qu'elle ne se sente pas agresser.

"Je vais bien, et si je suis de bonne humeur, c'est un peu grâce à vous. Vous avez fait votre travail dans les temps pour une fois !" Elle attrapa un des dossiers et commença à le relire. Puis voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas elle ajouta : "Et si vous voulez que je reste dans cet état d'esprit, vous devriez vous y remettre... Je crois qu'il y a encore beaucoup de travail pour ce matin."

Sentant qu'il n'arriverait à rien pour le moment, il décida de battre en retraite. Ce n'était que partie remise. Et mieux valait ne pas la contrarier, elle semblait déjà beaucoup moins bien disposée qu'à son arrivée. Roy se leva à contre cœur, et repartit se plonger dans ses papiers.

La matinée passa sans qu'elle ait l'occasion d'ouvrir sa lettre. Elle avait de quoi s'occuper en vérifiant les rapports, donc le temps passa assez vite. Vers midi, Havoc et Breda leur proposèrent d'aller déjeuner, mais elle refusa, profitant de l'opportunité d'être seule pour enfin lire son courrier.

Si tôt qu'ils eurent quitté le bureau, elle ressortit son enveloppe et commença à l'ouvrir. Malheureusement pour elle, dès que le cachet fut ôté, la lettre explosa. Le bruit alerta le colonel qui se précipita dans le bureau.

Celui-ci était rempli d'une fumée blanche et sentait le pain chaud. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer et trouva son lieutenant assise par terre, toute ébouriffée et couverte de grains de blé et de farine. Il fut surpris et s'approcha pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien car elle ne bougeait pas. Et soudain, elle éclata de rire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il essaya de la calmer, mais elle riait de plus belle. Il vit les restes de l'enveloppe à coté d'elle, et elle contenait encore un message qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lire.

Il eut juste le temps de voir qu'elle venait d'un certain Leo quand Liza lui arracha des mains. Elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et n'appréciait pas qu'il lise ce qui lui appartenait.

"Colonel, c'est un courrier privé. Il m'est adressé à moi, pas à vous. Je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas que je jette un oeil dans vos correspondances..."

Il ne prit pas bien sa remarque et ne se gêna pas pour le lui signaler.

"Sauf que mon courrier, lieutenant, n'explose pas en plein milieu du quartier général ! Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation ?"

Il marquait un point. Elle n'avait pas prévu que sa lettre serait piégée, sinon elle aurait été plus prudente. Pourtant connaissant Leo, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

"Je suis désolée colonel. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Cette lettre n'est qu'une plaisanterie entre amis. Mais je reconnais que ce n'était pas de très bon goût, surtout en ce moment. Je vous prie de m'excuser." Elle rangea le message dans son bureau et commença à nettoyer son uniforme.

Il ne voulait pas en rester là et passer à coté de l'occasion de connaître les détails de cette lettre, mais il n'avait aucun argument à donner. Si ce n'est peut-être jouer la carte de la sécurité.

« Vous savez, lieutenant, il faudrait peut-être ouvrir une enquête. Ce n'est pas normal de recevoir des colis piégés. Cette fois ce n'était que du blé, mais ce n'est pas très rassurant. Il y a de plus en plus de gens qui se plaignent de la présence des militaires. Je ne voudrais pas passer à coté d'une éventuelle rébellion. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait chercher ? Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague !

« Aucun risque colonel. Je connais très bien la personne qui m'a envoyé cette lettre, et je sais aussi pourquoi elle était remplie de blé. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec les militaires. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est personnel. »

Définitivement il n'aimait pas la tournure des évènements. Elle avait un peu trop insisté sur le très bien et sur le personnel. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ait un prétendant ? Non, il ne lui aurait pas envoyé une lettre explosive pleine de blé ! Mais alors quoi ? Et pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ? Ce n'était que son lieutenant ! C'était un courrier privé, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller déjeuner, non s'en lui rappeler de tout nettoyer d'ici son retour et de s'être elle-même changer.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle lui tira la langue et pestant.

----

Voila pour le premier chapitre.

L'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'avais envie de l'écrire, mais je suis sur autre chose (fmp) que je veux absolument avancer. Donc celle-ci passe après... Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir continuer, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous mettre la suite rapidement ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura en tout (surment beaucoup me connaissant) alors soyez patient !

J'espère que ca vous a plu, et merci d'être passé me lire !


	2. Chapter 2

Quand il rejoignit son bureau en début d'après-midi, son lieutenant n'était pas là. Tout était en ordre, plus une trace de la mésaventure de ce matin. Tout de même, qui y avait-il de si drôle à se prendre une explosion de blé en pleine figure ? Décidément, il ne la comprendrait jamais...

Il retourna à son poste, et soupira devant la pile de rapports qu'elle lui avait laissés.

D'un autre coté, comme elle n'était pas encore arrivée, il n'était pas obligé de s'y mettre tout de suite. Une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal, après il serait d'attaque.

A peine commençait-il à s'endormir que la porte du bureau claqua. Il vit une Liza furieuse rentrer comme un boulet de canon. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard et se plongea directement dans ses dossiers.

Elle était en retard. Ca lui faisait une trop belle excuse pour la charrier, il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

« Hé bien, lieutenant, la ponctualité ne fait plus partie de vos vertus ? » Il lui avait dit ça en se vautrant dans son siège, les mains derrière la tête, l'air le plus détaché du monde. Il s'attendait à la voir piquer un fard, mais au lieu de ça, elle leva juste un sourcil et lui répondit calmement : « Je m'adapte à mon environnement, colonel. J'étais sûre que vous voudriez vous reposer après les évènements de midi. Et vous savez que je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir avec tout le travail qu'on a en ce moment ! »

Pris à son propre piège. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle. Non pas qu'il sous-estime son intelligence, il savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui répondrait en le mettant en cause. Normalement, elle se serait excusée prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller déjeuner après avoir nettoyer le bureau. Et d'ailleurs, normalement, elle aurait été à l'heure, quitte à ne pas manger du tout !

L'après-midi passa assez rapidement. Ils avaient tous de quoi s'occuper. Mais ils restaient perplexes devant l'attitude de Liza. Après sa remarque au colonel, elle retrouva sa bonne humeur du matin, et ce n'était pas chose courante. En général, elle était plutôt neutre, répondant aux questions professionnelles de façon efficace, mais sans plus. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle souriait, prenait des nouvelles de tous les soldats passant dans son bureau et plaisantant même un peu avec certains. Elle rit aussi de bon cœur avec toute l'équipe quand Havoc se fit décommander de son rendez-vous du soir, avec une nouvelle merveilleuse petite amie. Encore une fois, il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie.

Devant sa mine déconfite, elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et stupéfia tout le monde.

« Vous savez Jean, moi je serais ravie si je rencontrais un garçon comme vous ! » Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle. Elle ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée, si bien que tous étaient convaincus qu'elle n'en avait pas, qu'elle était une sorte de vestale dédiée au culte du dieu du feu Mustang.

« Vous... vous voulez dire que vous sortiriez avec moi ? » Havoc la regardait avec surprise, mais aussi avec intérêt. C'était une belle femme, personne ne pouvait le nier. Si elle était un peu plus... disons chaleureuse, et qu'elle s'habillait autrement, c'est sûr qu'il aurait tenté sa chance.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la tête de son collègue. « Sans doute, oui, lieutenant. Enfin si les circonstances étaient différentes... Je crois que vous êtes un garçon adorable. Et vous, au moins, vous ne prenez pas les femmes pour des distractions d'un soir. » L'allusion était à peine voilée et le colonel, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe ne manquèrent pas de la relever. Bien sûr il n'apprécia pas du tout qu'elle critique son mode de vie, mais ce qui le gênait encore plus c'est qu'elle sous-entende qu'Havoc lui plaisait. Il aurait bien voulu trouver une remarque pertinente pour le remettre à sa place, mais il manquait cruellement d'inspiration. Alors il allait la piéger elle.

« Elizabeth Havoc, c'est vrai que ça sonne plutôt bien... » dit-il d'un air rêveur. « J'espère que nous serons invités au mariage ! »

Liza le regarda sans comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de se marier, ni même dit qu'elle voulait effectivement sortir avec lui, alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au colonel ? Il devait certainement chercher à se moquer d'elle pour qu'elle lui parle de sa vie privée. Une façon de lui faire dire si elle avait quelqu'un en ce moment.

« Vous savez bien, colonel, que la fraternisation est très mal dans l'armée. Surtout entre collègue d'une même équipe. »

« Mais si ce n'est que ça, je peux demander à vous faire transférer. Je ne voudrais que vous passiez à coté du bonheur à cause d'un règlement aussi idiot ! »

Elle ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Il était prêt à se séparer d'elle aussi facilement ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !

« Eh bien je suis ravie de voir que suis importante dans l'équipe. Et pourquoi me transférer moi plutôt qu'Havoc ? » Cette fois elle avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Et tout le monde s'en rendit compte, sauf évidemment, le colonel, toujours vexé qu'elle lui ait préféré son lieutenant.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis répondit : « Vous avez raison, vous êtes plus efficace que lui, et beaucoup plaisante à regarder. Havoc ce sera donc vous qui serez transféré. » Il la vit rougir légèrement quand il dit cela, et il en fut réconforté. En plus s'il virait Havoc, il perdait un rival et elle n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui !

Non mais ça va ! On parle d'Hawkeye ! Il s'embrouillait dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la séduire ! Ce n'était que son lieutenant, rien de plus !

« Eh, mais c'est pas juste, j'ai rien demandé, moi ! Non seulement je me fais planter par ma copine, mais en plus je me fais virer ! Ca fait beaucoup, non ?! Et en plus, colonel, je ne sors pas avec Hawkeye... C'était juste pour rire ! » Havoc commençait à s'agiter et à mouliner les bras dans tous les sens pour rappeler que ce n'était que des suppositions. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire évincer pour une remarque amicale d'une collègue !

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une secrétaire. « Lieutenant Hawkeye, il y a une personne qui vous demande. » Liza regarda la secrétaire avec surprise, puis son équipe et répondit de faire entrer.

Tout ce qu'ils virent, fut d'abord une énorme gerbe de blé, tenu par un grand gaillard, dont ils ne pouvaient voir le visage, enfoui sous les épis. Le colonel regarda Liza d'une façon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter puis s'approcha du livreur.

« Bonjour... C'est « Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il lui tendit le 'bouquet' en criant : "Lili ! Ca fait un bail !"

Elle attrapa le blé, et son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire. Elle se jeta au cou du nouvel arrivant en riant et répétant sans cesse « C'est pas vrai ! »

Roy n'aimait pas du tout ça. Déjà, elle avait encore mis du blé partout, même si cette fois, rien n'avait explosé. Ensuite, elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en décrocher. Il toussota plusieurs fois pour manifester sa présence.

Liza reprit contenance et se détacha de son ami. C'était un grand blond, d'environ 25 ans, avec les cheveux longs, noués sur la nuque et de grands yeux bleus. Plutôt le genre tombeur. Si ce n'est une cicatrice qui lui coupait complètement la joue gauche. Roy sentait qu'il détestait ce type. Une envie subite de le transformer en brochette.

« Lili, tu es occupée, alors je te laisse. On peut se voir pour dîner ce soir ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Elle se tourna vers son supérieur, mais celui-ci se contenta de répondre : « Vous savez, nous avons beaucoup de travail, je ne suis pas sûr que nous finissions très tôt. »

C'était la meilleure. Lui qui voulait finir tous ses dossiers aujourd'hui quitte à finir à la nuit ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

« On peut faire ça une autre fois, Lili... »

« Non, c'est pas grave. Tu n'as qu'à passer à 21h, je serai dans mes quartiers. Je pense qu'on aura fini. Et sinon, tu tiendras compagnie à Hayate ! » Elle lui fit un immense sourire et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sans un regard pour le colonel.

« Ok, alors à tout à l'heure ! » Et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Toute l'équipe resta figée un bon moment après une telle scène. C'était surréaliste. Elle eut le temps de ramasser son bouquet et d'aller chercher un vase pour l'installer qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. En retournant à son poste, elle leur jeta un regard noir, et ajouta sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion : « Et alors, vous avez entendu le colonel ? Nous avons beaucoup de travail, alors au boulot !! »

La fin de la journée se passa normalement, chacun étant plongé dans ses dossiers. Il faisait nuit quand ils furent enfin libérés. Liza enfila son manteau et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Roy la rappela. Il lui tendit une petite carte. Elle était accrochée à un des épis et apparemment, elle lui avait échappé. Evidemment, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la lire, et aurait voulu la garder, mais puisqu'elle avait rendez-vous avec son auteur le soir même, il valait mieux éviter.

Elle baissa les yeux, et découvrit juste quelques mots : "Ils me font toujours penser à toi, Leo." Elle sourit et regarda son colonel. Elle était radieuse, il aurait voulu la garder comme ça prêt de lui, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Vous allez être en retard. Votre Leo vous attend. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise et répondit simplement : « Ce n'est pas lui Leo, tout à l'heure c'était Arthur. » Elle ne put retenir un sourire devant la mine de son supérieur. Elle ajouta « Merci pour la carte colonel. Passez une bonne soirée, » avant de filer vers ses quartiers.

Arthur ? Et Leo alors, c'était qui ? Et combien y en avait-il qui lui tournait autour ? Cette journée ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Vivement le lendemain que les choses reprennent leur cours.

Il décida d'aller se changer les idées dans un bar pour oublier toute cette affaire.

En revenant, il ne put s'empêcher de passer vers les quartiers de son lieutenant. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir à la porte, en civil, vêtue d'un pull et d'un jean, les cheveux lâchés, en train de discuter avec le blond. Arthur. Il détestait ce prénom. Il resta un moment en retrait à écouter leur conversation, mais ils ne racontaient pas grand chose d'intéressant. D'un coup, il entendit le prénom maudit. L'autre. Leo.

« Je suis ici pour préparer son arrivée. Il était tellement content à l'idée de te revoir. Il n'a pas oublié tu sais. »

Liza baissa la tête. « Je me doute. J'ai bien compris avec le petit mot de ce matin. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... »

Arthur lui souleva le menton pour se plonger dans ses yeux : « Tu sais qu'il est fou de toi. Il l'a toujours été. Et franchement, vous allez très bien ensemble ! »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Je ne sais pas. Ca fait tellement longtemps... Beaucoup de choses ont changé. » Elle détourna les yeux et son regard se posa sur le coin du mur, à quelques centimètres de là où était Roy. Si elle avait pu voir à travers les murs, elle l'aurait vu se mordre la lèvre et partir l'air dépité.

Voila pour la suite. Je le redis, mais je fais ca au boulot, donc je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais continuer... L'histoire ne devrait pas être trop longue, enfin j'espère, pas plus de 6 chapitres. Soyez patients ! Je fais de mon mieux, mais je dois qand même faire mes rapports !

Merci aux miss pour leurs encouragements, ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Et j'espère que ca vous plait toujours...


	3. Chapter 3

Cha 3

Le lendemain, tout commença comme une journée normale. Le colonel rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte, et tout le monde se tassa dans son siège. Il était d'une humeur de chien.

Liza le salua comme d'habitude, avant de lui apporter sa pile de dossiers du jour. Elle était calme, comme toujours, mais elle semblait très légèrement anxieuse.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour repérer le moindre petit changement. Quelque chose la tracassait. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait surpris la veille…

_Il est fou de toi… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…_

Elle hésitait. Peut-être que ce Leo ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Peut-être qu'il avait encore ses chances… Il ne put retenir un sourire à cette idée. Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de pensées !! S'il voulait Hawkeye, il l'aurait, personne ne lui résistait, et de toute façon il ne voulait pas. Pas du tout… Mais d'un autre coté il ne voulait pas non plus qu'un autre ne l'ait. Bizarre…

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie du téléphone. Un groupe de rebelles anti-militaires avait été repéré en ville et son équipe devait s'en charger.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà un groupe de malfrats s'en prenait aux soldats en piégeant les voitures de l'armée. Plusieurs véhicules avaient explosés, et il y avait de nombreux blessés, aussi bien civils que militaires.

Branle-bas de combats, toute l'équipe était sur le pied de guerre en moins de deux. Ils se répartirent en deux groupes pour quadriller le secteur. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace des malfaiteurs. Puis Liza, toujours attentive aux détails remarqua une plaque dégoût déplacée. Ils avaient dû s'enfuir par-là. Elle fit signe à Fuery qu'elle descendait. Il partit prévenir le colonel, qui, bien sûr était furieux. Elle avait agi sans attendre son autorisation.

Il la rattrapa et la prit par l'épaule.

« Enfin lieutenant, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes folle de les poursuivre seule ! Et sans mon accord ! Vous auriez du nous attendre ! »

Elle le regarda avec surprise, puis le repoussa. « Vous devriez crier plus fort, qu'ils nous repèrent plus facilement ! » Elle continua à avancer dans les égouts en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, puis à un croisement indiqua à Falman et Havoc de prendre à gauche. Le colonel et Breda prendraient à droite, et elle irait tout droit avec Fuery. Il fallait les encercler, et le meilleur moyen était de se séparer. Roy n'aimait qu'elle prenne la direction des opérations sans même le consulter, mais il n'avait pas le temps de discuter.

Il avançait avec Breda derrière lui quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Ils ne devaient pas être loin. L'humidité ambiante n'était pas pour lui plaire, mais il était au sec, donc il pourrait toujours attaquer en cas de problème. Le bruit se rapprochait. Enfin ils débouchèrent sur une plus grande allée, où se réunissaient plusieurs galeries. Ils étaient quatre, tout en noir avec des masques sur le visage. Liza arrivait par la gauche, et Havoc était caché en face. Elle pointa son arme sur eux, mais ne tira pas. Il fallait les capturer vivant. Le temps semblait suspendu. Et d'un coup, il eut une énorme explosion et tout fut envahi par la fumée.

Plusieurs coups de feu, un cri.

La fumée se dispersait lentement. Liza tenait en respect un des bandits, qui avait manifestement déjà prit une balle dans la jambe, et n'avait pas pu fuir avec les autres.

« Bon travail, lieutenant. Attachez-le. Les autres avec moi, ils n'ont pas pu aller très loin. »

« Attendez-moi ! » Liza tendit ses menottes à Fuery et suivit son colonel. Il resta à la regarder partir, puis voyant que son prisonnier essayait de s'enfuir se décida à l'attacher fermement. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de ses camarades.

Liza les rattrapa mais les bandits n'étaient plus dans les environs. Ils s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin quand il eut une autre explosion. Cette fois ce ne fut pas qu'un fumigène. En suivant la direction du son, ils purent retrouver la trace des malfrats qui avaient fait exploser une grille pour pouvoir s'échapper. Ils voulaient rejoindre la rivière et passer par les quais pour se disperser dans la foule. Cette fois, il fallait se mouiller.

« Colonel, remontez. Vous les prendrez par le haut. Ici, vous ne servirez à rien ! » Liza ne perdait décidément pas le nord. Il détestait qu'elle lui donne des ordres, mais une fois encore, elle avait raison.

« Et prenez Havoc ! On ne sait jamais ! » Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour lui parler. Elle s'enfonçait déjà dans les égouts jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Roy attrapa le bras d'Havoc et ils remontèrent rapidement vers la surface. Le chemin était plus long, à cause des habitations, donc ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner.

Comme prévus, ils retrouvèrent leur équipe d'artificiers à la rivière. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dont un blessé à l'épaule. Liza avait donc fait mouche plusieurs fois. Ils essayèrent de rejoindre le quai, mais Roy les bloqua derrière une barrière de feu d'un claquement de doigt. Ils étaient coincés entre deux militaires armés, une tireuse d'élite d'un coté, et une barrière de feu formée par un alchimiste et un autre militaire, lui aussi armé. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Liza s'approcha pour les arrêter, mais un des bandits lança une grenade et un immense geyser d'eaux souillées s'éleva au-dessus d'elle. Elle fut rapidement submergée. De même que le quai, qui retrouva son aspect normal et le colonel, lui aussi mouillé ne pouvait plus rien faire.

L'effet de surprise fut tel que les malfrats purent s'enfuir sans trop de difficultés. Liza en toucha un autre à la jambe, mais il continua à courir. Havoc réussit à avoir celui qui était déjà blessé, et il ne put continuer. Breda et Falman se lancèrent à leur poursuite, mais durent rapidement abandonner, les deux autres réussir à s'échapper dans la foule.

Liza leur jeta un regard noir. Des tous, c'était elle qui était dans le pire état. Elle était couverte de vase, et la dernière explosion lui avait partiellement brûlé l'avant du bras. Et elle leur en voulait d'avoir laisser sa proie s'en tirer aussi facilement. Quelle bande d'empotés !

Havoc lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de la rivière, mais elle se débrouilla seule et lui conseilla d'aller plutôt chercher Fuery.

De retour au Quartier Général, Roy envoya tout le monde à douche, sauf les deux compères qu'ils avaient arrêtés, qui eux partirent directement en salle d'interrogatoire.

Il voulait absolument conduire Liza à l'infirmerie, mais devant son obstination, il céda, et l'autorisa à aller se changer d'abord, contre sa promesse qu'elle ira se faire soigner tout de suite après.

Elle prit une longue douche et se lava les cheveux. Même après, elle avait l'impression de toujours sentir la puanteur des égouts, collée à sa peau. Elle s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller faire soigner son bras.

Quand elle revint dans le bureau, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle. Elle portait le même t-shirt noir que d'habitude, mais à la place du pantalon bleu de son uniforme, elle avait une jupe, comme celle des officiers administratifs. Sauf que la jupe devait avoir deux tailles de trop et tenait attachée autour de ses hanches par une corde. Et qu'elle avait gardé ses rangers aux pieds. Le tout lui donnant une allure parfaitement grotesque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue lieutenant ? »

« Depuis le temps que vous vouliez me voir en mini-jupe, vous n'allez pas râler quand même ? » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Roy soupira, puis retourna dans ses papiers.

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? Vous auriez au moins pu en mettre une à votre taille… » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Et bien, comme vous l'avez vu, mon uniforme était dans un tel état que je ne pouvais pas le remettre. Et c'était déjà celui de rechange, l'autre ayant subit une attaque à la farine… J'ai rencontré Amy, de la compta à l'infirmerie, et elle a proposé de me prêter une de ses jupes. Je suis désolée que nous ne fassions pas la même taille mais c'est mieux que rien. » La dessus elle retourna à son travail.

L'après-midi passa sans incident. Havoc et Falman se chargèrent d'interroger les deux artificiers qu'ils avaient arrêtés, mais ils n'obtirent que très peu d'informations. Ils avaient été embauchés pour placer des bombes à différents endroits, mais ne connaissait pas les motifs de ces actions. Leur chef était celui avec une balle dans l'épaule. Et ce n'était pas lui le cerveau de cette affaire, il avait juste été engagé, avec ses hommes pour ses connaissances en explosifs.

La fin de la journée arriva, Liza s'étira, révélant une partie de son ventre par ce mouvement. Roy ne pouvait en détaché ses yeux. Elle était magnifique, même avec une tenue pareille. En plus, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, au lieu son chignon habituel, ce qui était beaucoup plus féminin. Elle avait les cheveux assez longs pour que même ainsi relevés ils atteignent ses épaules. Elle se leva pour partir quand Fuery lui demanda :

« Au fait, lieutenant, je sais que c'est votre vie privée, mais… euh… c'était qui hier, le type avec le blé ? »

Liza le regarda avec surprise, puis les regarda tous et comprit qu'ils avaient dû menacer le pauvre garçon pour qu'il pose la question qu'ils se posaient tous. Elle sourit en voyant le bouquet posé sur son bureau.

« Arthur. »

« Et euh… vous et lui…euh… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'ils la voyaient rire de bon cœur.

« Non, c'est un vieil ami. On ne s'était pas vu depuis des années, c'est tout. » Roy sourit. Ce n'était que des amis, et il la mettait de si bonne humeur qu'elle riait. Finalement, ce garçon avait peut-être du bon.

« Alors moi aussi vous me sauteriez au cou si on ne se voyait pendant longtemps ? » C'était Havoc, qui la regardait avec plein d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas. Sortez de ma vie pendant près de dix, et vous verrez ! Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, avec Arthur, ça a toujours été… spécial. » Curieusement, Roy perdit son sourire sur cette dernière phrase. Liza le remarqua, et ne put retenir un sourire. Serait-il jaloux ?

« Arthur était le fiancé d'une de mes amies d'enfance, alors on a toujours été très proches. »

« Etait ? Ils ont rompu et vous l'avez consolé ? » demanda Havoc avec entrain.

Liza rit de plus belle. « Mais pas du tout. Arthur n'a pas rompu avec elle, donc je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Et je ne suis pas une grande fan des blonds de toute façon. » Havoc perdit son enthousiasme et lui fit remarquer d'une petite voix : « Mais hier vous disiez… »

« Que vous étiez un gentil garçon et que votre amie avait de la chance de vous avoir. Point. »

Roy était aux anges. Elle n'aimait pas les blonds, donc préférait les bruns, comme lui et elle venait de remettre Havoc à sa place. Deux bonnes nouvelles en une phrase. Plus le fait qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eu entre elle et le blondinet. C'était une bonne journée finalement.

« Mais vous avez dit était… »

« Elle est morte. Et il a épousé sa sœur. Avec qui il a deux jolis enfants. Mais vous aurez tout le temps de lui poser la question. Il va rester à Centrale un moment… Maintenant je peux partir ? »

Fuery lui fit oui de la tête, et les autres se contentèrent de regarder ailleurs. Roy fit semblant d'être absorbé par ses dossiers, ce qui la fit sourire encore une fois.

« Alors bonsoir à tous. » dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Quand Roy eut enfin fini ses rapports et qu'il quitta enfin son bureau fourbu, il fut surpris de voir passer son lieutenant, en jean et chemise. Elle allait vers les quartiers des invités. Il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre.

Elle était radieuse. Enfin ce moment tant attendu arrivait. Il était là, appuyé contre un mur. Il rangea sa montre d'alchimiste dans sa poche et lui sourit. Ponctuelle, comme toujours. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, et quand elle approcha, il plongea ses grands yeux bleu marine dans les siens. Sa frange brune était trop longue. Elle l'écarta du bout des doigts, pour mieux profiter de son visage, sous le faible éclairage des lampadaires. Ca faisait quelques minutes et ça faisait des années. Ce visage qu'elle avait tant aimé, qu'elle aimait toujours. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue en souriant.

Roy n'en revenait pas. Il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Son cœur s'arrêta.

Le brun approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et y posa un baiser éphémère. « Leo » fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et Leo plongea le visage dans ses cheveux.

Le monde autour de Roy s'effondra.

_Voila pour aujourd'hui. Merci pour toutes vos gentilles revues, c'est super sympa. Je me repete je crois..._

_Pour répondre à Serleena, je sais que c'est Riza et pas Liza dans la plupart des versions anglaises, mais pour moi c'est Liza, parce que c'est le diminutif d'Elizabeth. Mais je sais que les Japonais ont du mal avec le L et qu'ils mettent un R à la place. Mais n'étant pas Japonaise, je mets un L. Voila, j'epsère que ca ne dérange pas trop. Accessoirement j'ai pas envie de changer en cours de route ! (ca fait très totalitaire dit comme ca, bon je crois surtout que je préfère Liza...) Bref, je vais éviter les débats et je vais garder mon originalité ! Gniark Gniark !_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ca fait un bail fillette..."

"Leo, arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis plus une gamine !" Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regardait avec l'air grave. Il l'imita et se posa devant elle en la regardant de haut en bas.

"Ah, oui, et tu as quoi, maintenant, 25, 26 ans ? Et tu oses me dire que tu n'es plus une gosse ! C'est la meilleure !" Il retenait mal son sourire. Elle se renfrogna un peu plus. "Tu sais très bien l'âge que j'ai, alors ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant. Et tu n'es pas tellement plus vieux que moi..." Elle passa sa main sur son visage et essaya encore une fois d'en écarter les mèches rebelles.

Roy vit bien qu'il n'était plus si jeune. Il devait approché de la quarantaine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec un type pareil ? D'accord, il était pas mal, mais pas mieux plus lui. Seulement, plus vieux... Encore une fois, cette pensée le surpris. Il était là, à espionner son lieutenant, pour le deuxième soir de suite et se comparait aux personnes avec qui elle était. Il y avait un problème. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi avoir manqué de le tuer sur place quand il l'avait embrassé ? Enfin, embrassé, c'est un bien grand mot. Il avait à peine effleuré ses lèvres... Si ça se trouve se n'était qu'un vieil ami, lui aussi. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. La façon dont elle le regardait était particulière. Normalement ce regard lui était réservé à _lui_ !

Et puis quoi, elle ne lui appartenait pas, elle avait le droit de regarder qui elle veut. Mais cette pensée lui faisait mal. Non, elle ne pouvait pas regarder les autres de cette façon-là ! Et qui était-il d'abord pour mériter autant d'attention de la part de Liza ?

_Il t'aime toujours... Vous allez bien ensemble..._

Un ex-fiancé ? Mais oui, bien sûr ! Il voulait la reconquérir, elle hésitait, voila pourquoi elle lui avait parut anxieuse ! C'était logique et tout s'expliquait ! Mais il avait toujours envie de le faire griller sur place.

"Alors tu es là pour longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suis ici à cause de cette histoire d'exploseurs de militaires. Ils ont commencé dans le sud, et on pensait les avoir calmés, mais en fait, on n'a fait que les rapprocher un peu plus de Centrale. Dans les petites villes, nous sommes connus, donc la population n'en a pas après nous, mais par ici, ça pose plus de problème. Les militaires sont beaucoup plus voyants, et ils ne se mêlent pas aux civils, donc ça crée des tensions. J'ai entendu dire que ton équipe était sur le coup aussi."

"Ce n'est pas mon équipe. C'est celle du colonel..."

Une bouffée d'orgueil l'envahi en entendant son lieutenant le citer si rapidement. Elle était bien consciente de son importance.

"Bon je reconnais que sans moi, ils seraient un peu perdus... Ils sont tellement gamins !"

"Et ton colonel, il ne s'en occupe pas ?"

"C'est le pire de tous !" dit-elle en riant.

Roy ravala son sourire. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de lui, et s'il ne bougeait pas, ils allaient forcément le croiser. Mais s'il décidait de rentrer maintenant, alors, il se ferait encore plus repérer, et n'aurait aucune excuse... Il attendit quelques secondes, et se remit à marcher normalement vers la sortie.

Elle riait encore en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle fut très surprise de le trouver là, mais retrouva vite son aplomb en priant qu'il n'est pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'avait pas l'air vexé, donc tout allait bien.

"Bonsoir colonel."

"Bonsoir Hawkeye." Il ne s'arrêta pas, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Surtout pas avec elle, ni avec son bellâtre d'ex-je-ne sais-quoi. D'ailleurs il ne lui adressa même pas un regard et continua droit vers la grille. Une fois dehors, il soupira. Il n'avait nulle part où aller.

La réaction de Roy la surprit. Il était encore en uniforme, donc il n'avait pas de rendez-vous. Pourtant, il l'avait a peine salué, et elle n'avait pas pu lui présenter Léo, alors qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir travailler ensemble. Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle était ennuyée, et lui prit doucement la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le rencontrerai bien assez tôt, ton colonel. Pour le moment, tu ne travailles plus, donc tu es toute à moi ! » Il lui sourit en l'accompagnant vers ses quartiers.

Le lendemain, Roy reçut un coup de fil l'informant de la venue à Centrale du colonel Alder, alchimiste lui aussi, spécialisé dans les explosifs. Lui et son équipe étaient là pour les attaques à la bombe contre les militaires, ayant eu à faire à eux dans le sud quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce type, et il l'intriguait. La réunion était prévue dans l'après-midi, le temps qu'Alder et son équipe puissent se tenir informer des derniers résultats de l'enquête.

Vers midi, un grand blond passa la tête dans le bureau en souriant. Ils reconnurent Arthur, le livreur de blé, mais cette fois, il portait son uniforme.

« Salut la compagnie ! Je venais voir si je pouvait vous emprunter Lili pour déjeuner... » Il avait l'air beaucoup plus intimidé que la première fois, et n'osait pas les regarder en face.

Havoc, toujours avide de bons mots, ne laissa pas passer l'occasion de titiller de sa collègue. « Ca dépend. On peut venir avec vous, ou c'est une invitation privée ? Parce que nous, on a l'habitude de toujours manger avec Lili. Sans elle, on se sent seuls... »

Liza lui jeta un regard noir, de quel droit l'appelait-il Lili ? Et pourquoi voulait-il les accompagner, elle mangeait souvent sans eux.

« Moi ça ne ma gêne pas. Je ne connais pas grand monde ici, alors je serai ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer ! » Il s'avança un peu plus dans le bureau et alla saluer chaque membre de l'équipe.

« Alors on y va ? Je meurs de faim ! » dit-il en s'arrêtant devant Liza.

Elle jeta un oeil au colonel, qui répondit : « Je crois en effet qu'une pose nous fera le plus grand bien. Histoire de se préparer à cette après-midi. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais Liza ne put s'empêcher de lui demander : « Vous avez fini vos dossiers au moins ? »

Il haussa les épaules et lui dit simplement : « Vous préférez peut-être rester ici avec moi le temps que je finisse et laissez votre ami seul avec les quatre larrons ? Ils arriveront à le faire parler, vous savez. »

Liza se crispa. Arthur adorait raconter des histoires, et les quatre autres seraient certainement friands de ses souvenirs de jeunesse avec elle. Et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il aille dévoiler certains aspects de sa vie privée. Non pas qu'elle est quoi que ce soit à cacher, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Elle soupira bruyamment, puis ajouta à l'intention du colonel : « Il ne faudra pas tarder, tout doit être en ordre avant la réunion. »

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et entraînait toute la troupe vers la cantine. Lui aussi avait très envie de faire parler Arthur, mais sur un sujet très précis : Léo.

Ce fut Havoc qui commença l'interrogatoire. A peine sorti du bureau, il allumait sa cigarette et demanda d'un air non chaland : « Alors, vous vous êtes rencontrés à l'armée ? C'est marrant qu'on ne vous ait jamais vu avant... »

Arthur se tourna vers Liza, et comme elle ne répondit pas, il le fit à sa place. « En fait, on a grandit plus ou moins dans le même patelin dans l'est. Je sortais avec une de ses copines. Puis on s'est engagés ensemble. On avait le même instructeur, un mec génial avec qui on s'entendait super bien. » Il se tourna encore vers Liza en disant ça, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle savait très bien cacher ses sentiments.

« On s'est perdu de vue à Ishbal. J'ai été blessé au tout début des combats, et il a fallut pas mal de temps pour que je sois à nouveau sur pied. Et notre ancien prof de tir était dans le même hosto, donc quand il m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipe, j'ai pas hésité. Mais du coup, plus de Lili. Je pensais qu'après la guerre elle nous rejoindrait, mais apparemment, elle avait trouvé… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Un grand cri retendit dans tout le couloir.

« Major O'cail ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

Arthur se tassa dans sa veste. "Quand on parle du loup..." Un grand brun déboula de nulle part et se jeta sur Arthur en l'attrapant par le col. Quand il vit les personnes autour de lui, et une blonde en particulier il s'arrêta. « On ne peut pas te laisser seul deux secondes. Toujours fourré dans ses jupes, hein ?! » Il relâcha sa prise, et sourit à tout le monde.

« Excusez-moi messieurs. Mais il ne faut absolument pas les laisser ensemble ses deux-là ! » Et il désigna Arthur et Liza. Toute l'équipe le détailla de la tête au pied. Il était grand, très brun, les cheveux en bataille... La ressemblance avec leur colonel était impressionnante, mais il était plus âgé, et plus expressif. Roy, lui n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, et il se figea complètement.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas les laisser ensemble, ils ne font rien de mal. En tout cas pour le moment. Et vous savez, s'il tente quelque chose contre Hawkeye, elle a toujours ses flingues quelque part prête à dégainer... » Havoc n'avait pas apprécié l'interruption grossière de ce type, mais remarqua rapidement les galons sur sa veste et modéra ses propos.

Le brun sourit, puis recula pour mieux contempler la fine équipe. "Je ne me suis pas présenté, colonel Leonard Alder. Je suis le supérieur de cet abruti de major. Et j'ai bien connu votre lieutenant. Donc je peux vous dire que si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennui, évitez de les laisser ensemble..."

Roy en resta sans voix. Alors c'était avec lui qu'il devrait travailler ?! Le type qui voulait lui voler sa Liza ?! Il inspira profondément, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de considération. Il était alchimiste, et colonel, donc il était difficile de le faire griller sans s'attirer de gros ennuis.

« Colonel Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de Flamme. Nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, vous savez, alors il va être très difficile de les empêcher de se voir. A moins que vous puissiez vous passez de votre major, parce que pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'intention de me passer d'Hawkeye. » Il avait faillit dire de Liza, mais c'était retenu. On parlait travail, pas histoire de cœur. Et il n'y aucune histoire de cœur entre lui et Liza ! N'est-ce pas ?

« Bien sûr, colonel. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Sur le plan professionnel, je leur fais confiance à tous les deux, ce sont de très bons éléments. »

« Ben, tiens, vas-y que tu t'envoies des fleurs aussi ! » Arthur le regardait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et même Liza en rajouta : « C'est clair. »

Les autres les regardaient sans comprendre, alors Liza leur expliqua : « C'est ce grand gaillard qui nous a formé, alors si on est de si bons éléments, c'est surtout parce qu'il fait du super bon travail, c'est ça ? » Elle médusa tout le monde par cette réplique. Elle qui était toujours respectueuse du protocole, ils ne s'attendaient à la voir critiquer un supérieur, gratuitement en plus, et devant tout le monde.

« Et bien, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas ta langue dans ta poche fillette. Mon pauvre Mustang, avec une subordonnée pareille, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours ! »

Roy hésitait quant à sa réponse. En effet, elle était plutôt pénible à être toujours aussi maniaque, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il parle de cet aspect là de son lieutenant. Et il n'avait pas envie de le conforter dans l'idée qu'il la connaissait si bien que cela. D'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune raison d'être particulièrement coulant avec elle.

« Eh bien, c'est sûr qu'elle a du caractère… »

« Au fait, major, vous appelez presque comme le lieutenant ? » Fuery essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, qu'il sentait électrique entre les deux alchimistes, en reprenant sa route vers la cantine.

« Ouais, enfin, ça se prononce presque pareil, mais en fait rien à voir. Comme en plus on est blond tous les deux, au début, tout le monde croyait qu'on était de la même famille. Donc ils nous fourraient tout le temps ensemble à l'entraînement. Ca devait leur sembler plus convivial… Et ça évitait à la miss de se faire draguer. Ils avaient trop la trouille de se prendre une dérouillée… »

« Par le grand frère ? » Breda se lança aussi dans la conversation en suivant le petit brun. Arthur le suivit aussi, avec Havoc et Falman et leur glissa discrètement « Ouais, enfin surtout du prof de tir ! » et il appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'œil vers son chef et la jolie blonde, toujours derrière.

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. « Vous voulez qu'elle et le colonel… » demanda Breda.

« Comme si t'avais pas remarqué ! » intervint Havoc.

« Non, pas le notre, le nouveau ! » expliqua Falman.

« Faut dire que la ressemblance est frappante… » rétorqua Fuery.

« Bon, major, on veut des détails ! » renchérit Havoc.

« Eh bien comme je le disais tout à l'heure, après Ishbal, il semblerait qu'elle est rencontrée quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'a jamais rien voulu me dire qui, mais maintenant que je l'ai vu, je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute possible. Son principal argument contre Léo, c'était la différence d'age. Elle disait qu'il était trop vieux, ou plutôt qu'elle était trop jeune pour lui. Et puis, il était son professeur, donc ça ne facilitait pas les choses. Alors, elle sort avec votre chef ? »

Havoc le regarda avec un air navré et répondit : « Non, c'est pas faute de leur avoir suggéré pourtant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a l'air près à se décider ! »

« Alors c'est super ! Comme ça Léo a toutes ses chances. »

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à se chamailler pour savoir avec le quel des deux colonels il valait mieux que Liza sorte. Puis les trois intéressés arrivèrent eux aussi à la table. Ils étaient restés un moment dans le couloir à parler de leur affaire commune, avant de se rendre compte que les troupes avaient déserté.

« On peut s'avoir ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Liza en regardant Havoc et Arthur qui en venaient presque aux mains. Les deux blonds s'arrêtèrent, et Havoc, tenant à sa vie, et à rester entier, se rassit sagement en murmurant un "Rien d'important" à ses pieds. Liza se tourna vers ses autres collègues qui semblaient tous fasciner par le contenu de leur assiette. Arthur la regarda droit dans les yeux, et se décida à lui expliquer : »"Le lieutenant et moi ne sommes pas d'accord. »

« Ca, j'avais remarqué, mais peut-on savoir pourquoi? On peut peut-être vous aidez à vous départager. »

D'un coup, la nourriture était beaucoup moins intéressante, et tout le monde leva le nez vers la blonde entourée des deux colonels.

« Ah, ben, ce serait une solution, c'est sûr... » proposa Falman. Havoc continuait à bouder, mais jetait des coups d'œil vers eux à la dérobée.

« Alors de quoi parliez-vous ? » Cette fois, c'était Roy qui leur posait la question. La situation était à la fois tendue et excitante. Comment résister à l'opportunité de leur poser la question? D'un autre coté, ils risquaient de se faire massacrer par les trois à la fois...

Arthur se lança. Après tout c'était lui qui les connaissait le mieux, enfin surtout Liza, donc a priori, il ne risquait rien.

« On se demandait qui était le meilleur partie pour toi, Lili... »

Les trois nouveaux arrivant furent surpris, mais les réactions furent différentes. Léo sourit, Roy se raidit, n'aimant pas ce sujet, et Liza hésitait entre la colère et la honte. Elle devint écarlate, regarda ses pieds puis tour à tour les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, et voyant l'air ravi de Léo et celui puis réservé, pour ne pas dire contrarié de son colonel, décida de jouer le jeu elle aussi.

« Sujet intéressant. Je dois pouvoir vous aider alors. Quels sont les prétendants, et quels sont les arguments ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Les cinq compères assis furent ravis par cette réaction. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce qu'elle donne son avis au facilement. Ni même qu'elle le donne en fait.

Havoc commença : « Moi je suis pour le colonel, enfin, le notre. Depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez, que vous travaillez ensemble… Vous êtes toujours ensemble, vous le protégez, êtes toujours là pour lui, pour l'aider, même quand il s'est fourré tout seul dans les ennuis... » Là, le regard de son chef le refroidit légèrement. Il changea de direction : « On sait tous qu'il vous plait, y a qu'à voir la façon de vous le regardez, et lui, ben vous êtes une femme, et plutôt jolie... Enfin bref, je vais pas vous faire un dessin. » Liza acquiesça, mais ne dit rien. Elle se tourna simplement vers Arthur.

« Comme tu t'en doutes, moi je crois que Léo est le mieux. Tu le connais depuis des années, il t'a toujours plu, vous vous entendez très bien. Et maintenant, il n'est plus ton prof, ni même ton supérieur. Et accessoirement, je crois qu'il a une promesse à honorer... »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de promesse? » demanda Fuery, mais il reçut un coup de coude de Breda en lui disant « C'est pas le problème pour le moment ! »

Liza resta silencieuse un instant, les deux colonels derrière elle, toujours debout et pendus à ses lèvres, même si l'un des deux tentait de le cacher.

Puis regardant chacun de ses collègues et Arthur, elle résuma la situation : « Donc j'ai le choix entre deux colonels, tous deux alchimistes, que je connais depuis des années et avec lesquels je m'entends bien. L'un est un coureur de jupons fainéant que je dois materner. » Regard explicite de Liza vers Roy qui prend un air choqué et innocent. Sourire triomphant d'Arthur.

« L'autre est mon ancien instructeur, il croit me connaître mieux que tout le monde et me prend pour une gamine. Et ne me laisse pas prendre une décision toute seule. Un brin surprotecteur, je dirai... » Coup d'œil de l'autre coté, vers Léo, qui la regarde en souriant. Arthur perdit un peu son sourire, et Havoc en gagna un.

« Je crois effectivement que le choix est difficile. » Liza souriait elle aussi en disant cela. La situation était bien plus drôle qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée.

« On pourrait résoudre ça avec un duel. Ils sont tous les deux alchimistes d'état. Ca se fait, je crois. Le colonel l'avait fait contre le petit Edward... » proposition de Breda qui rendit le sourire à son chef. Il savait qu'il était un des meilleur alchimistes du pays, et comme il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Alder, c'était certainement qu'il était bien meilleur que lui.

Liza le regarda avec une moue dubitative, réfléchit un instant puis déclara tranquillement : « Ce serait une solution en effet, mais je crois que vous oubliez tous un détail important. Ce que veulent les principaux intéressés. »

Fuery la regarda l'air gêné : »"Vous voulez dire qu'on ne tient pas compte de votre avis, lieutenant ? »

« Non, sergent, je veux dire que vous ne tenez pas compte de tous les éléments à votre disposition et vous avez oublié deux choses essentielles. »

« Lesquelles ? » Tout le monde la regardait cette fois.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul concourant déclaré, à ce que je sache. » Léo souriait de plus en plus et Roy se mit à regarder ses pieds. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait de proposition à son lieutenant. Et si le bellâtre n'était pas arrivé, il n'y aurait sans doute jamais pensé. Mais il n'avait toujours rien dit, donc il était hors jeu. Cette pensée le contrariait beaucoup.

« Alors on a un gagnant par forfait » conclut Arthur avec un grand sourire en se levant.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. La deuxième chose que vous oubliez, » Cette fois Liza se leva aussi, et s'appuya sur la table pour bien les avoir tous des son champ de vision. « C'est que c'est ma vie, je fais mes choix toute seule et que ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ! » Là-dessus elle quitta rapidement le réfectoire, laissant les sept hommes sous le choc.

Voila pour la suite. Merci d'avoir été patient(e)s ! J'ai essayé d'expliquer un peu la situation, mais je ne voulais pas faire que du dialogue, alors ca n'a pas été facile...

Bref, maintenant, notre jolie lieutenant va devoir choisir entre un prétendant décléré dont elle était amoureuse dix ans plus tôt, ou son colonel préféré, qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir se décider à bouger... Quel boulet ! Mais il va bien devoir s'y mettre s'il ne veut pas la perdre... Bref, la suite au prochain numéro !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Cette situation commençait à l'agacer. Elle avait été contente de revoir Arthur et Léo, et elle s'était sentie flattée par l'attention qu'ils lui portaient, mais maintenant, elle toute cette histoire dépassait son contrôle. Léo était trop sûr de lui. Et Arthur risquait de mettre une sacrée pagaille dans son équipe.

Elle soupira, et décida d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger avant de retourner au bureau. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas se laisser déborder était de ne rien changer à ses habitudes et de toujours garder un œil sur ses collègues.

Dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était tendue. Roy ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui venait de se passer. Son lieutenant l'avait jeté. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'était pas dans la course, n'ayant jamais déclarer le moindre sentiment à son égard. Mais avait-il vraiment des sentiments pour elle ? Toujours cette même question qui revenait. Pourquoi maintenant ?

De son coté Léo n'avait rien perdu de son sourire, il connaissait Liza et savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour mettre ses idées à plat. Il lui avait parlé la veille, revenant sur la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite des années plus tôt, et il savait qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup. Elle devait y réfléchir calmement et peut-être même en parler avec son équipe, mais il était confiant. Il tenait vraiment à elle, et il savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent.

Chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées, la table n'était pas très animée. Puis Fuery se tourna vers Arthur et lui demanda l'air de rien : « Au fait, c'est vous qui avez envoyé au lieutenant sa carte explosive ? Ca a fait du grabuge ici à cause de la bande de cinglés qui s'en prend aux militaires… »

Arthur avalait de travers, toussa et finit par rire. « Ouais, c'était une petite blague pour lui annoncer l'arrivée du colonel. J'avais glissé des grains de blé, en rapport à leur petite histoire et j'avais mis un petit système d'explosif pour que ça lui rappelle des souvenirs et qu'elle en ait de partout… Alors ça a marché, trop fort !! »

Roy le regarda l'air sévère, lui, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la plaisanterie. Il s'était inquiété, et cette lettre avait été le début des changements chez son lieutenant.

« Arthur, tu es un crétin. Tu étais parfaitement au courant du problème avec les explosions et tu as quand même envoyé ton truc. Mais à quoi tu penses ? C'est toi qui as de la farine à la place du cerveau !! » Léo n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier lui non plus la démarche de son subalterne.

Le major en question se tassa un peu sur son siège et retourna à son assiette.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de blé ? Pourquoi vous lui en avez apporté autant ? On a de quoi se nourrire ici… » Havoc voulait vraiment connaître le fin mot de toute cette affaire, et comme il était sûr que son colonel aussi, il savait qu'il pouvait poser la question sans crainte de représailles.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux officiers du Sud, leur repas semblant beaucoup moins intéressant. Léo eut un sourire en coin. Il n'avait aucune envie de révéler les secrets de Liza, mais d'un autre coté, c'était tentant de voir la tête de son colonel. Elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas s'être rendue compte de l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Même s'il s'appliquait à le cacher, il était évident qu'il y était très attaché, et pas seulement d'un point vu professionnel.

Arthur, lui n'avait pas envie de se faire massacrer par son chef et son amie d'enfance pour en avoir trop dit, donc resta concentré sur son assiette, après avoir simplement hausser les épaules et dit : « Moi je ne faisais que le coursier… »

Le silence devenait pesant, c'est alors que Falman se souvint des dossiers qu'ils leur restaient à faire et le rappela discrètement à son colonel. Surtout que lui serait en réunion tout l'après midi avec le haut commandement et les deux nouveaux, et que s'il ne voulait pas y passer la nuit, il avait intérêt à y retourner dès maintenant. Mustang soupira, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Liza était déjà de mauvais poil après les commentaires sur sa vie privée, il n'avait pas intérêt à en rajouter en prenant du retard. Sinon autant signer tout de suite son arrêt de mort. Il s'excusa, et retourna dans son bureau non s'en prier fermement ses hommes de se manier le train, parce qu'eux aussi, ils avaient du boulot. Et surtout, il voulait éviter de rester trop longtemps seul avec elle.

Quand il arriva dans le bureau, Liza était à sa place, en train de rêvasser, en mâchouillant la tige d'un épi de blé.

« Si vous avez faim, vous pouvez encore aller vous chercher quelque chose à la cantine, lieutenant. »

Elle le regarda avec surprise, en rougissant de s'être fait prendre ainsi sur le fait. « Non, ça va aller, j'ai déjà déjeuné… » Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en retenant un sourire, puis s'affala derrière son bureau. Il n'avait aucune envie de travailler, mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas par flemme, mais parce qu'il était préoccupé. Elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas et se leva pour aller chercher deux cafés. Elle lui tendit une tasse en souriant.

« Allez, courage colonel. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. »

Il prit la tasse et en but une gorgée. Pouvait-elle avoir deviné ? Etait-elle en train de lui dire qu'il passerait en premier, quelles que soient les avances de l'autre ?

« Ce n'est qu'une réunion, et maintenant que vous avez rencontré Léo, le colonel Alder, vous n'avez pas à vous faire de soucis. Il est très compétent. On arrivera bien à les arrêter… »

« Vous le connaissez bien… » Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder, et restait les yeux plongés dans son café.

Elle rougit et contempla elle-aussi son café. « Je… »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'en parler. Je suis surpris, je l'avoue. Je ne vous imaginais pas avec un homme pareil, mais d'un autre coté, je ne connais rien de votre privée, alors c'était sans doute difficile de vous imaginer avec qui que soit… » Et il n'en avait jamais eu envie. Cette fois il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle soutint un instant son regard avant de le laisser glisser vers la fenêtre.

« J'étais jeune… Il n'y a rien de plus banal. C'était mon prof… Mais ça ne doit pas remettre en cause quoi que ce soit pour vous. Il est vraiment compétent, et je ne dis pas ça par amitié pour lui. Il nous sera très utile dans cette affaire, j'en suis convaincue ! »

_Amitié_, elle a dit amitié, pas amour, ni affection, ni sentiment. Elle a été très clair. D'un coup Roy se sentit plus léger.

« Je ne doute pas de ses compétences. Ni des vôtres. Je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement grâce à lui que vous soyez ce que vous êtes, même s'il était un bon enseignant… et dans la situation où nous sommes, toute l'aide sera la bienvenue. »

« Bien, alors maintenant au boulot colonel. Il vous reste moins d'une heure avant la réunion, et il faut finir aujourd'hui. » Elle repartit vers son bureau et se plongea dans la relecture des dossiers. Il soupira puis s'y remit lui aussi.

Peu de temps avant l'heure dite, le reste de l'équipe rentra. Havoc tapa sur l'épaule d'Arthur, et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille : « On se retrouve ce soir pour boire un coup ? » L'autre acquiesça. Les deux gaillards semblaient s'adorer maintenant que le débat sur les amours du lieutenant était clos. Devant le regard hostile du lieutenant en question, chacun retourna à sa place la tête basse et se mit à travailler. Liza rappela l'heure à son supérieur et l'accompagna en salle de réunion. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y assister, mais préférait l'y conduire, histoire d'être sûre qu'il y soit à l'heure, et ne se défile pas au dernier moment.

Une fois les informations échangées, les généraux demandèrent un plan. Ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur ces attaques, mais elles étaient toujours dirigées contre les soldats. Le plus simple était donc de leur tendre un piège en organisant une opération groupée, avec plusieurs équipes, de bien informer la population du lieu et l'endroit et d'espérer en capturer un maximum en limitant les dégâts. L'idée venait de Léo, et parut plaire au haut commandement. Restait à trouver un endroit adapté. Roy proposa un quartier qu'il connaissait bien. Plusieurs entrepôts à l'extérieur de la ville avaient besoin d'une inspection. Ils étaient souvent le repère de petits malfrats, donc il était nécessaire d'y faire le ménage. Comme ils étaient relativement éloignés des zones d'habitations, il n'y aurait pas de risque pour la population civile et il y avait plusieurs endroits où se cacher pour tendre une embuscade. Ainsi fut établit le plan d'action. Et bien sûr les deux colonels se voyaient attribuer le commandement de l'intervention. Les hommes de Mustang se chargeraient du nettoyage des entrepôts et serviraient d'appâts et ceux d'Alder devraient assurer leurs arrières. Ils avaient deux jours pour capturer toute la bande.

Pour être sûrs que la population soit informée de leurs manœuvres, ils décidèrent d'installer des barricades autour des entrepôts le soir même. Falman et Breda devaient s'en charger. Et ils se retrouveraient le lendemain pour commencer l'opération. Léo réunit ses hommes pour leur expliquer le plan. En plus d'Arthur, son équipe était formée de deux adjudants, Rodman, un grand brun aux cheveux frisés d'une quarantaine d'années et Sark, un costaud aux cheveux très courts d'à peine vingt-cinq ans, et un sergent, Meiji, une petite rousse bouclée, avec une imposante queue de cheval. La situation leur fut rapidement expliquée, et ils se rendirent tous sur les lieux pour s'approprier le terrain au mieux. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'échec, la moindre erreur de leur part pouvait être fatale pour ceux de l'autre équipe. Et ils étaient tous au courant de la relation particulière de leur chef avec un certain lieutenant.

De son coté Roy fit un bref résumé de la situation à son équipe avant de se remettre laborieusement à ses dossiers. La journée était déjà bien avancée, mais la pile de papiers, elle, semblait ne pas avoir bougé. Quand la nuit tomba, il renvoya tout le monde pour être sûr qu'ils soient en forme pour l'opération du lendemain. Falman et Breda avaient eu quartier libre après l'installation des barricades et n'étaient même pas repasser par le bureau. Les deux autres ne se firent pas prier pour rentrer. Havoc devait retrouver Arthur au pub du coin et il était bien content de pouvoir se changer avant. Il aurait plus de chance de se trouver une copine en civil. Seule Hawkeye rechignait à partir, n'ayant pas terminé ses rapports. Elle le lui fit remarquer, et comme il n'avait pas fini lui non plus, il l'autorisa à rester un peu plus. Mais elle devrait rentrer dès le dernier dossier achevé. Elle accepta, mais en lui faisant promettre que lui finirait à temps pour le lendemain. Il soupira, puis une fois débarrasser du gros de son équipe se replongea dans sa lecture.

Il était déjà tard quand Havoc rentra au QG. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son chef. Il n'y serait peut-être pas, mais il devait le trouver à tout prix, ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne pouvait attendre le lendemain. Evidemment, la pièce était vide, mais dans le couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il cherchait.

« Et bien Havoc, qu'est-ce que tu fous là à une heure pareille ? » Roy retournait à son poste, il avait encore des dossiers à finir, et il savait que son lieutenant ne le lâcherait pas de la semaine s'il n'en venait pas à bout.

« Colonel, c'est très important il faut absolument que je vous parle… »

« Mais tu pues l'alcool, si c'est pour me raconter tes histoires de cœur, je m'en tape ! Allez vas te coucher ! » Il continua vers son bureau. Il était plus de minuit, il avait encore du travail et il devait être sur le pied de guerre tôt le lendemain pour la mission, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps à écouter les bavardages oisifs de son subalterne.

« Ce n'est pas mes histoires, c'est à propos d'Hawkeye, mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas, je me rentre, je suis crevé. »

La mention du nom de son lieutenant attira son attention. Que pouvait-il bien savoir qui l'envoie ici à une heure pareille ? Il soupira. Le pire était à craindre, soit la nouvelle était affreuse, du genre elle s'est bel et bien casée avec le vieux, soit ce n'était rien et il lui faisait perdre son temps. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait des informations.

« Vas-y je t'écoute. Mais j'espère que ça en vaut la peine… »

« Ben elle va nous quitter. » Il annonça ça sans regarder son chef, les yeux sur le mur derrière lui. Roy sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

« Expliques-toi ! »Il attrapa Havoc par le col, puis devant l'air triste de celui-ci le relâcha. Il ne faisait que l'informer, il n'y était pour rien.

Il s'assit, et Roy se posa à coté de lui.

« C'est un peu long, mais pour vous résumer, j'étais avec son pote Arthur, ce soir. Et on a un peu picolé. Comme il est marié, avec des gosses et tout, il a pas bien l'habitude. Donc c'était facile de le faire parler. »

« Tu l'as fait boire ? »

« Ben sinon, il voulait rien raconter de peur de se faire exploser. C'est qu'entre notre tireuse d'élite et son chef qui est alchimiste et artificier, il avait pas beaucoup de chance… Enfin bref, il m'a parlé de leur relation à tous les deux. Et bon, rien de bien passionnant en soi, mais il m'a aussi parlé de cette histoire de promesse et de pourquoi c'est lui qui est venu à Centrale. Il y a plusieurs équipe dans le Sud, mais il s'est arrangé pour que ce soit la sienne qui soit choisi. »

« Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot. Il a eut une aventure avec Liza, ça on l'a tous compris. Mais c'était il y a près de dix ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait partir. » Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Havoc lui le remarqua et continua son histoire.

« Le truc c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. C'est non seulement son supérieur, mais bon, ça encore, y avait moyen de faire avec, mais c'était aussi son prof, et il était chargé de l'évaluer. Donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre de coucher avec elle dans ces circonstances. » L'idée que ce type est pu passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec elle le rendait malade. Il savait bien qu'à son age elle ne risquait pas d'être vierge, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer un de ses anciens amants. Elle était à lui. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une vestale, et ne lui avait jamais envisagé la moindre sexualité. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, même si elle était discrète à ce sujet, elle devait bien avoir eu quelques aventures. Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, elle avait bien du avoir quelques amants de passage. Cette idée le dégoûtait de plus en plus. Havoc regardait la mine déconfite de son supérieur et lui tapota l'épaule. « Attendez c'est que le début. » Mustang leva un regard interrogateur vers lui et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Ben comme ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, et qu'elle détestait l'armée, il lui a fait une promesse. Si d'ici dix ans elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que lui ou atteint son objectif, alors ils quitteraient l'armée ensemble pour s'installer dans une ferme. C'était ça le coup du blé. Il veut s'installer avec elle dans le sud pour cultiver du blé. Alors j'ai pas bien compris le coup de l'objectif et qu'elle déteste l'armée, si c'est le cas, je vois pas trop pourquoi elle s'est engagée, mais j'ai dans l'idée que vous, vous devez connaître la réponse… »

Roy baissa la tête. Elle s'était engagée pour lui. Pour le protéger et l'aider à atteindre son but et faire changer les choses. Mais ça faisait plus de dix ans, et il n'avait rien fait. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'attendre d'avantage. Elle lui avait déjà sacrifié tellement. Et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Et la traitait comme les n'importe qui d'autre, et peut-être même encore plus froidement pour ne pas laisser transparaître l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Maintenant c'était clair. Il tenait à elle. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Et pas seulement son lieutenant. Il ne voulait pas perdre Liza.

« Les dix ans sont passés et il vient la chercher… » Roy conclut à la place d'Havoc qui s'alluma une cigarette en se levant.

« Si j'ai bien compris c'est ça. Mais y aura peut-être moyen de la faire changer d'avis… Si quelqu'un se décidait à se bouger et à lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre… » Il se retourna une dernière fois vers son chef qui restait les yeux sur ses pieds.

« Alors bonsoir colonel. Réfléchissez-y, mais tardez pas trop ! »

Il resta assis sur le banc un bon moment, puis finit par retourner dans son bureau. Il fut surpris d'y trouver son lieutenant qui lui sourit en lui tendant une tasse de café.

« Et bien colonel, ne faites pas cette tête ! Je sais que vous détestez la paperasse, mais ce n'est pas si grave ! »

Il prit le café et la regarda sans comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous devriez dormir, nous avons une grosse journée demain. »

« C'est justement pour ça que je suis là, ça ira plus vite si on est deux. Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas ! » Elle sourit et approcha une chaise de son bureau pour lui faire la lecture.

« Je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous… » Son regard était perdu dans le vide, il n'osait pas la regarder, maintenant qu'il savait. Elle baissa la tête, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« On s'y met ? » demanda-t-elle avant de commencer à lui lire les dossiers en cours.

_Encore merci à tous et toutes pour vos revues, et surtout merci d'être patients. Normalement l'histoire devrait bientôt se finir. Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres. Si tout va bien vous devriez avoir la fin dans la semaine. Je fais de mieux pour avancer mais j'ai du mal avec les grandes scènes d'actions, et là il va bien falloir que je m'y mette..._


	6. Chapter 6

Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour tout finir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait vraiment la fatigue. Roy savait qu'il ne pourrait dormir ou très mal après ce qu'Havoc lui avait appris et Liza ne dormait jamais beaucoup à la veille d'une mission importante. Il s'étira tout de même lentement en se levant ce qui la fit sourire.

« Eh bien colonel, je croyais que vous aviez l'habitude de vous couchez tard. » Il attrapa son manteau et la poussa vers la porte.

« En général je ne passe pas la moitié de ma nuit assis à travailler. » Il ferma son bureau à clé et commença à marcher. br « Surtout si je suis en compagnie d'une jolie femme… Je vous raccompagne ? » Il avait dit ça sans arrière pensée, ni même un sourire enjôleur, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il aimait la voir ainsi, ce n'était pas si souvent, même si depuis quelques jours la fréquence avait nettement augmenté.

« Et surtout pour une fois vous êtes sobre ! » Il était clair qu'elle se moquait de lui, et il ne s'en formalisait pas mais voulait réagir par principe.

« Je ne suis pas saoul tous les soirs quand même ! »

« Mais oui ! Et surtout pas quand vous êtes avec une de vos din… conquêtes ! » Le mot lui avait échappé, mais pas à Roy.

« Je trouve que vous y aller un peu fort. Il n'y a pas que quand j'ai une compagnie que je ne bois pas. »

« Au fait pourquoi ? Ca altère vos performances ? Le grand Roy Mustang serait incapable de satisfaire une femme s'il a bu ? » Elle riait encore mais se rendit compte qu'elle allait trop loin. C'était son supérieur, et elle n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça. Après tout de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait, sobre ou pas, ça ne la regardait pas !

Roy sourit. Il avait bien envie de lui montrer ses performances, et tout de suite même, elle verrait qu'il pouvait parfaitement satisfaire une femme, même au beau milieu de la nuit, et après avoir passé des heures sur des rapports. Une femme, oui sûrement, mais Liza ? Il perdit un peu son sourire à cette pensée. Ce que bien sûr elle interpréta de travers en croyant l'avoir vexé.

Ils avancèrent en silence un moment puis Liza fint par s'excuser.

« Pardonnez-moi colonel, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, lieutenant. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas une vie aussi exemplaire que la vôtre… Mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit pour autant. » Il la regarda en souriant tristement. Elle lui rendit son sourire, avec elle-aussi un fond de tristesse.

« Ma vie n'a rien d'exemplaire. J'essaie juste de faire mon travail convenablement et d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. »

« Et vous le faites à merveille ! » Il sourit pleinement et elle aussi. Ils arrivèrent devant ses quartiers, mais il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser là sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, pas comme ça, sans lui donner d'explication. Il voulait savoir, comprendre. Même s'il savait et comprenait parfaitement, il voulait qu'elle le lui dise.

« Lieutenant, je… » Il commença doucement, mais elle l'arrêta d'un regard.

« Vous savez que si on vous voit devant ma porte à une heure pareille, ça va jaser… » Cette fois ce fut lui qui rit de bon cœur. C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire de partir, et elle n'y trouvait rien de drôle.

« Et alors, il y a pire comme choix ! » Elle le regarda avec surprise mais ne put retenir un sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit aille imaginer une histoire entre nous ! » Il rit encore jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son air renfrogné.

« Ne vous vexez pas, je ne dis pas ça pour vous. Mais franchement à part Havoc qui veut à tout prix vous mettre dans mes bras, personne avec un temps soit peu de jugeote ne pourrait croire que nous sortons ensemble ! » Manifestement elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, et il ne faisait que s'enfoncer un peu plus. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

« Voyons Liza, nous savons tous les deux, de même que toute la base, que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance avec vous… » Il avait un sourire chargé de mélancolie qui lui pinça le cœur. Elle retint son souffle mais il ne semblait rien avoir à ajouter.

« C'est sûr que je ne suis pas votre genre, il vous faut des filles faciles, pour une nuit ou deux… »

« Et vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Vous méritez bien plus que tout ce que je pourrai vous offrir. Vous êtes la femme d'une vie, et je ne vois pas quelle vie j'aurais à vous proposer… » Il resta silencieux à la regarder puis retira sa main pour la fourrer dans sa poche br « Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir pour savoir que je ne joue que si je suis sûr de gagner. Avec vous, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer, je sais déjà que c'est perdu d'avance, alors à quoi bon… » Il n'avait pas décroché ses yeux des siens en lui disant cela, mais il n'y perçut pas le mélange de joie et de douleur qu'il provoquait en elle. Il vit juste un peu de déception, qu'il prit pour son comportement en général, pas pour ce cas précis.

« Allez dormir maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous en forme pour la mission de demain. Et vous ne voudriez pas décevoir votre ancien instructeur… » Il avait dit cela sans la moindre méchanceté, mais elle avait tout de même senti la rancœur dans sa phrase.

« Vous avez raison, bonne nuit colonel. » Elle savait qu'après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer elle ne dormirait pas.

« Bonne nuit Hawkeye. » Il se retourna et lui fit un petit signe de la main en partant. Il s'était retenu de l'appeler encore une fois par son prénom. Il ne devait pas insister ni la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle en aimait un autre, c'était son droit le plus absolu, il ne devait pas aller contre sa relation. Quelque part il était soulagé. Bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas contredit quand il avait prétendu n'avoir aucune chance avec elle, mais au moins, il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Maintenant, il avait la conscience tranquille, elle ferait son choix en ayant tous les éléments. Du moins le croyait-il.

De son coté, Liza était partagée entre la joie de savoir qu'il l'avait enfin remarqué, et la déception, qu'il n'ait jamais rien essayé de peur de se faire jeter. Pourquoi avait-il décidé à sa place ce qui était bien ou non pour elle ? br La vie qu'il lui offrait lui convenait parfaitement. Du moment qu'elle était avec lui, tout allait bien. Bon elle n'aimait qu'il coure autant après les filles, mais s'il avait été avec elle, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Ou peut-être que si, et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien tenté. Il était incapable d'être fidèle… br Non, elle le connaissait, s'il changeait tous les soirs de conquêtes c'est parce qu'il n'en trouvait pas une qui vaille la peine. Mais elle si. D'un coup son monde s'effondra. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ? Il ne sortait pas avec elle, donc il sortait avec toutes les autres, pour essayer de compenser… C'était un peu prétentieux de sa part. Non, il ne sortait pas avec elle parce q'elle ne lui plaisait pas et il lui avait fait son baratin pour la flatter, rien de plus. Mais s'il… Elle se roula dans les couvertures en se traitant d'idiote et essaya de dormir.

L'opération commença tôt le lendemain matin. L'équipe de Léo était déjà sur les lieux à surveiller les environs et à déplacer la population quand celle de Mustang arriva. Roy n'avait pratiquement pas dormi et n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais dans l'ensemble, tout se déroula comme prévu. A l'heure du déjeuner, ils avaient déjà fouillé la moitié des entrepôts et expulsé deux bandes de jeunes paumés qui squattaient là après une nuit bien arrosée. Il y eut quelques protestations, mais dans l'ensemble rien de bien méchant.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous pour partager leurs casse-croûtes, seuls Meiji et Rodman restant dans leur coin pour continuer la surveillance.

L'ambiance était relativement détendue et Roy commença même à s'endormir contre un arbre après avoir avaler son sandwich. Il fut tiré du sommeil par Havoc qui vint se poser à coté de lui et demanda discrètement :

« Vous lui avez parlé ? »

Roy le regarda avec des yeux vides. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de quatre heures et avait passé sa matinée à courir dans tous les sens pour essayer d'appâter des tueurs de militaires, il était vanné et ne voyait pas trop où son lieutenant en second voulait en venir.

« Parler de quoi ? »

« C'est pas vrai colonel, vous vous souvenez, hier soir on s'est parlé tous les deux. Je croyais que vous aviez réalisé la gravité de la situation et que vous vous étiez décidé ! » Son ton laissait entendre la colère mais aussi la déception qu'il ressentait. Il écrasa violemment sa cigarette par terre avant d'en allumer une autre.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu dire… En plus, elle ne m'en a encore parlé, alors peut-être que ce ne sont que des histoires. » Il n'y croyait pas vraiment lui-même, mais il ne se sentait pas en état de se battre.

Havoc soupira. Il n'avait jamais vu son chef aussi abattu, il devait lui redonner confiance, ou au moins l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'il se bouge.

« C'est vrai qu'elle vous raconte toujours tout. Donc vous saviez qu'elle était sortie avec son prof, et vous n'étiez pas du tout surpris de la voir lui retomber dans les bras comme ça ! » Touché ! Roy grimaça.

« Havoc, tu me gonfles ! Je ferai ce que je dois faire, et pour le moment, je voudrais me reposer, alors fous-moi la paix ! » Le blond se leva en souriant et repartit rejoindre ses collègues. Il avait réussi son coup.

Roy recommença à somnoler quand cette fois il fut interrompu par son lieutenant.

« Colonel, il y a un problème je crois. » Sa voix était posée, comme toujours, mais suffisamment ferme pour qu'il sache qu'il devait se lever et aller voir par lui-même. Il grogna un peu en se redressant puis s'apprêta à la suivre.

« Ca va aller colonel. Vous avez l'air fatigué. » Elle l'avait déjà vu en piteux état, mais là, c'était bien pire, comme si en plus de la fatigue il devait porter un fardeau trop lourd pour lui.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, vous non plus lieutenant. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, colonel. »

« Toujours plus que moi… » murmura-t-il. « Alors quel est le problème ? » br Elle le conduisit sur les hauteurs et lui montra une foule qui commençait à se former autour du périmètre de sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

« Il semblerait que les jeunes que nous avons délogés ce matin est faire du grabuge en ville. Apparemment, tout le monde était bien contant qu'ils se retrouvent dans ces entrepôts plutôt que dans les bars du centre… »

« Et notre équipe de surveillance, elle fait quoi ? »

« Elle vérifie qu'aucune bombe n'est placée dans le coin » répondit brutalement Léo. Il les avait rejoint et regardait la foule avec hargne. br Roy soupira. Il regarda tour à tour son lieutenant et l'autre colonel. Décidément il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver.

« Je vais m'en occuper, j'ai compris. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus et il partit en direction du rassemblement.

« Attendez colonel, je viens avec vous. »

« Non, lieutenant, continuez plutôt le nettoyage. Plus tôt on aura fini et plus tôt on rentrera… » Il se retourna rapidement et repartit d'un air las.

Tout se passa très vite. Roy s'approcha de la foule et tenta de calmer tout le monde, puis il y eut un grand cri de la part d'un des hommes de Léo. Une première bombe explosa derrière lui. Le bruit fut tel qu'il n'entendit plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes, seulement le bourdonnement du sang dans ses tympans.

Arthur repéra dans la foule plusieurs personnes suspectes et fit signe à ses hommes de les suivre. De son coté, Léo se rua sur un des poseurs de bombes qui profitait de la panique pour installer un deuxième explosif. Il fut rejoint par Falman et Breda. Fuery état coincé sous une plaque de tôle suite à la première explosion et n'osait pas appeler à l'aide. Un des malfrats le trouva là, et s'apprêta à le faire exploser quand il reçut une balle entre les deux omoplates et s'effondra. Havoc arriva par derrière et commença à aider le petit sergent.

Liza cherchait son colonel. Dans la panique, elle l'avait perdu de vue, et avec la foule qui se déchaînait en tous sens, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le trouver. Elle repéra Arthur et Rodman qui avait attrapé deux malfrats, et Meiji qui tentait de sécuriser la zone en empêchant les gens d'approcher. Enfin Léo lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Ils avaient trouvé le chef de la bande, celui avec le bras en écharpe. Elle lui avait mis une balle dans l'épaule deux jours plutôt, et apparemment, elle avait fait des dégâts. Ils devaient à tous prix l'attraper vivant. Ils établirent un plan pour l'encercler.

Spark passerait par derrière pendant que qu'elle et Léo prendrait chacun d'un coté. Rapidement il fut coincé. Elle l'avait dans sa ligne de tir. Mais d'un coup elle vit le colonel, et le détonateur dans la main de sa cible.

« Colonel couchez-vous ! » Elle cria mais il ne l'entendit pas, ayant toujours les oreilles sifflantes de la première explosion. Plutôt que de tirer, elle se précipita sur son supérieur et le bloqua sur le sol en lui servant de bouclier. La deuxième bombe explosa juste à coté d'eux, mais elle eut le temps de les faire rouler assez loin pour n'être qu'entraînés par le souffle et pas blessés.

Elle resta à le tenir dans ses bras quelques instants, le temps de réaliser qu'elle était encore vivante, et lui aussi. Roy ne se plaignait pas de la situation, il avait le nez coincé dans sa poitrine, et apprécia plutôt le contact avec le corps de son lieutenant mais n'eut pas le loisir d'en profiter. La première chose qu'il réussit à entendre une fois le bourdonnement dissipé ne fut pas la voix mélodieuse de sa subordonnée lui demandant s'il allait bien mais celle du colonel Alder en train de passer un savon à Liza pour faillir tout faire rater.

« Enfin, tu aurais dû tirer ! Tu l'avais en face de toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu ne sais plus utiliser une arme ! Heureusement qu'Arthur était là, sinon il nous échappait encore un coup ! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ! »

Liza semblait sur le point de pleurer. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable. Elle se tenait toujours près de lui, assise par terre en se tenant l'épaule. Le choc avait été violent, et elle l'avait entièrement pris sur elle.

« Colonel, je vous en pris. Un peu de tenue ! » Roy se releva et regarda son homologue droit dans les yeux. Il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il se permette de critiquer un membre de son équipe, en particulier celui-là, et surtout pour avoir voulu le protéger. Il tendit la main à son lieutenant pour l'aider elle-aussi à se relever

« Ca va aller Hawkeye ? »

Elle acquiesça mais fut incapable de dire un seul mot. « Vous allez rentrer avec Havoc et Fuery. Vous vous ferez soigner et nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment allez vous reposer. » Puis se tournant vers son second « Havoc, ramenez-moi les blessés au QG et emmenez-les à l'infirmerie. On se retrouve après dans mon bureau. » Le blond lui fit un signe de tête et continua de soutenir Fuery vers la voiture.

« Eh bien ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? » dit-il à ses hommes sans prêter un regard à l'autre colonel.

Falman et Breda tenaient chacun un des bandits, pendant qu'Arthur attachait le chef. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de répondre : « Ouais, je crois qu'on a fait du bon boulot. Maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser à les faire parler… » Roy lui sourit en retour. Décidément, il l'aimait bien ce type. Dommage qu'il travaille déjà pour un autre.

Les prisonniers furent conduits dans les voitures et Roy resta seul avec Léo.

« Colonel, je vous prie de m'excuser. » Roy le regarda avec surprise, mais assez durement. Léo continua : « Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre Li…, le lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle n'est pas à mon service, et j'ai empiété sur votre territoire. » Roy eut un sourire amer.

« Le lieutenant n'est pas mon territoire, et vous le savez parfaitement. C'est très dur de concilier travail et vie personnelle…Pour autant, vos remarques étaient déplacées. Elle a fait une erreur mais vous n'aviez à lui parler comme cela, surtout devant tout le monde. C'est à elle que vous devez des excuses. » Il commença à partir en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Vous tenez vraiment beaucoup à elle ? »

« C'est un très bon élément. Sans doute le meilleur que j'aie. »

« Et vous feriez tout pour la garder. » Léo souriait de plus en plus. Il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec ce colonel d'opérette.

« Je tiens beaucoup à chacun de mes hommes et je les défendrais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Je ne parlais pas d'un point de vue professionnel. Mais je suis ravi d'entendre que vous ne faites pas de favoritisme avec elle. Elle détesterait ça. »

Roy sourit en regardant Léo. « Vous savez, je la connais aussi. Depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. » Cette fois Léo perdit sa confiance. Il avait toujours cru la connaître depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui à l'armée, mise à part Arthur, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Ce colonel la connaissant avant Ishbal, peut-être même avant qu'elle ne s'engage. Et si c'était lui dont elle lui avait parlé ? Cet homme mystérieux pour qui elle avait choisi cette voie. Cet homme dont elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse. Cet homme dont la seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il lui ressemblait…

_Voilà, j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Je pensais finir l'histoire avec ce chapitre, mais en fait, je vais encore devoir en faire un ! Misère !! Moi qui pensais boucler cette histoire en cinq petits chapitres, je me retrouve à en faire sept ou huit, et les derniers font plus de 3000 mots… Je m'en sortirai jamais !_

_Bon, aussi je voudrais adresser un grand merci à Serleena, parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup encouragée tout au long de cette histoire et que ça m'a fait super plaisir. Donc Serleena, merci beaucoup !!_

_J'essaie de finir rapidement, et de faire ça proprement sans tomber trop dans la niaiserie de 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants', j'avais un truc plus réaliste en tête… Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment._


	7. Chapter 7

Roy retrouva comme prévu ses hommes dans son bureau, à l'exception de Fuery et Hawkeye, toujours à l'infirmerie. Il aurait bien voulu organiser un vrai débriefing avec l'autre équipe, mais vu les circonstances, il avait préféré éviter.

Il leur remit les papiers à remplir pour leur rapport et décida de se charger de l'interrogatoire cette fois. Il voulait être sûr que cette affaire soit finie et de se débarrasser ainsi du colonel Léo.

Il se rendit d'abord à l'infirmerie pour vérifier l'état de ses deux officiers. Fuery avait une grosse entorse, mais pourrait très vite remarcher avec des béquilles. Il resta avec lui un moment pour être sûr que tout allait bien, puis se dirigea du coté de son lieutenant, mais fit marche arrière en entendant la voix d'un autre colonel. Il n'avait pas envie d'interrompre leur discussion. Le médecin lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, et le son de voix lui disait qu'elle allait bien. C'est donc l'esprit tranquille, bien que contrarié qu'il retrouva la bande d'artificiers qui lui avait causé tant de problèmes.

L'interrogatoire fut assez rapide. Ils avaient capturé toute la bande cette fois. Le chef était celui avec une balle dans l'épaule, et visiblement, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser. Roy leur expliqua calmement la situation. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, mais ils pouvaient éviter une exécution sommaire en lui fournissant quelques réponses. Les autres lui ayant dit qu'ils avaient seulement été engagés pour leur compétence en explosifs, il voulait savoir qui était derrière cette sombre affaire. Bien sûr il avait besoin de preuve, ce n'était pas la peine de donner un nom dans le vide. br Il leur laissa le temps de réfléchir, leur expliquant comme il allait procéder : il les verrait un par un, en commençant par ceux qu'ils avaient capturés deux jours plus tôt. Ils seraient séparés, de façon à ne pas pouvoir se parler, et il finirait par le chef. Si les informations concordaient, alors il s'arrangerait pour qu'ils soient épargnés. Sinon, il se chargerait lui-même de leur exécution, plus tard dans la soirée. Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, mais trouvait amusant de faire griller des poseurs de bombes.  
Après cette brève entrevue, il retourna dans son bureau, et après s'être assuré qu'il était seul, il fit venir le premier prisonnier.

Les réponses ne se firent pas attendre. Chacun étant près à coopérer autant qu'il le pouvait. Il apprit même beaucoup de choses qu'il ne l'espérait. En particulier sur le groupe qui avait officié dans le sud. Mais rien de bien intéressant en soi. Juste que le groupe aurait pu facilement être arrêté si un certain colonel en avait pris la peine. Dans l'ensemble, aucun ne savait vraiment pour qui il travaillait.

Seul le chef put lui apporter les informations dont il avait vraiment besoin. Il avait été embauché par un groupe de résistants, des gens relativement fortunés qui en avaient assez du contrôle des militaires. En particulier sur les transports des marchandises. Tout avait commencé dans le sud parce que plusieurs équipes de soldats s'étaient mises en tête de faire payer une taxe supplémentaire aux marchants qui traitaient avec Centrale. Ils avaient créé une taxe de sécurité puisqu'ils devaient vérifier tout ce qui arrivait dans la capitale. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient plaintes de ces pratiques abusives, mais le commandement du sud s'était laissé déborder et n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Du coup, ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre aux militaires. Ils voulaient juste leur faire peur au début, mais la situation avait dégénéré.  
Et le conflit avait été facilement récupéré par des anarchistes, de plus en plus nombreux, surtout à Centrale. Voilà comment il était arrivé là.

Roy fut assez satisfait de son entretien. Il n'avait pas de nom précis, mais une liste assez épaisse de sympathisants. Et comme certaines personnes sur cette liste étaient déjà fichées, il décida d'être clément et de les renvoyer tous en cellule jusqu'à leur procès. De toute façon il n'avait aucun droit de les exécuter lui-même, mais il s'était bien gardé de le leur dire. Il quitta son bureau relativement satisfait.

Il retrouva Liza au stand de tir. Elle porta son bras gauche en écharpe, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'entraîner. Il s'assit sur un des bancs derrière la zone de tir et la regarda faire. Elle était contrariée et distraite. Deux fois elle manqua la cible et plusieurs de ses coups n'étaient pas centrés. Elle soupira et s'arrêta pour recharger son arme.  
« Vous devriez vous reposer, lieutenant. Vous n'êtes pas en état. »

Comme elle portait un casque de protection, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivée et fut surprise de le trouver là.

« Il faut que je garde la main. Après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, je dois absolument faire mes preuves. » Elle semblait troubler. Sa voix trahissait légèrement son émotion, mais son visage n'en laissait rien paraître, comme toujours.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et vous devriez vraiment vous reposer. » Il parlait d'une voix posée, mais ferme. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas insister. Pourtant elle avait besoin de se défouler, et elle n'avait que ce moyen là. Elle reprit son arme et après l'avoir rechargé, recommença à tirer.

« Votre chargeur est vide, alors arrêtez maintenant. » Il lui avait enlevé son casque et posait la main sur son bras pour qu'elle abaisse son arme. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne l'avait pas sentie arrivée. Elle frissonna.

« Colonel, je… »

« Ce n'est rien. Calmez-vous maintenant. » Il resta près d'elle, mais ne la touchait pas. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer, mais il se retint. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Je suis désolée, colonel. Mais j'ai besoin de m'entraîner. » Elle retrouvait peu à peu sa confiance naturelle.

« Si vous voulez vraiment vous passer les nerfs, j'attends votre rapport sur la mission d'aujourd'hui. Les autres me les ont déjà rendus. » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Elle le poussa du coude et le regardait d'un air sévère.

« Colonel ! »

« Quoi ? Je vous jure que je l'attends ce rapport ! » Il prit un air choqué devant elle, comme s'il était de bonne foi. Puis retrouvant son sérieux il ajouta : « Mais ce n'est pas urgent. Je me suis chargé de l'interrogatoire, et ils ne devraient plus nous poser de problème. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse vous paraître, mon rapport est fait et envoyé au haut commandement. »

Cette fois encore elle fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi vite, surtout sans elle derrière pour le menacer. Peut-être finalement qu'elle n'était pas indispensable.

« Je vais avoir besoin de temps colonel… »

« Bien sûr, lieutenant. Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas pressé. »

« Non, je ne parlais pas seulement du rapport. »

« Vous voulez vous reposer ? Combien de temps voulez-vous ? » il la regarda droit dans les yeux, mais rien de ce qu'elle ressentait ne filtrait.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu le problème. Je voudrais prendre un congé sans limitation de durée. » Elle avait baissé les yeux et partit chercher sa veste. Il accusa le coup difficilement, mais la suivit vers le banc où il était assis un peu plus tôt. Il remarqua un épi de blé dans sa poche qu'il attrapa. Il resta silencieux devant sa découverte, puis commença à jouer avec. Elle regardait faire sans rien dire. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa requête. Elle en demandait beaucoup et le savait, donc elle voulait lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Vous êtes comme le blé, Liza. Rugueuse et plutôt sèche à l'extérieur. Mais vous recelez des trésors à l'intérieur pour un peu qu'on se donne la peine de vous sortir de votre coquille. Sans vous le monde serait vide, et triste. » Il lui prit la main et y déposa un des grains qu'il avait sortit de l'épi, qu'il remis dans sa poche.

« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous remettre. Et d'ailleurs, si vous ne le voulez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir. Vous méritez d'être heureuse, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y a ici ce qu'il faut pour faire pousser votre bonheur. » Il referma sa main sur la sienne et elle sentit un drôle de picotement. Puis il partit vers la porte, ajoutant simplement, sans se retourner « Mais vous m'enverrez votre rapport ! Je le veux avant mercredi. »

Elle resta là, encore sous le choc. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Et qu'il lui faisait un compliment. Quand elle ouvrit sa main, elle fut surprise d'y trouver non pas un grain de blé, mais une toute petite fleur blanche. Elle s'assit un instant et commença à réfléchir aux dernier évènements. Léo lui avait demandé de partir avec lui, il ne voulait pas forcément qu'elle quitte l'armée tout de suite, mais au moins qu'elle l'accompagne dans le sud. Il était en poste dans une petite ville, et personne ne s'occuperait de leur vie privée. C'était tentant. Il était gentil, plutôt bel homme, et il l'aimait. Il ne regardait pas les autres femmes, lui.  
Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle pense encore à lui ? Il avait été différent ces jours-ci. Plus prévenant, plus attentif, plus… Non ! Elle ne devait pas craquer aussi facilement. Des vacances lui feraient du bien. Sa décision était prise, elle avait même déjà acheté son billet de train. Elle partait le lendemain, dès que cette histoire était officiellement terminée. Et si tout se passait bien, elle ne reviendrait pas. Après tout, il le lui avait dit lui-même, elle n'était pas obligée de revenir, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous…Vous méritez d'être heureuse. Je ne vois pas quelle vie j'aurais à vous proposer…_

Toutes ces phrases lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle secoua la tête vivement et murmura en regardant encore une fois la fleur blanche dans sa main : « Roy, tu es un crétin… » Puis elle serra son poing et préféra rentrer. Elle devait préparer ses affaires, mais elle semblait plus détendue, finalement, ça devrait être plus vite fait que prévu.

Il fut surpris de la voir dans son bureau le lendemain. Il pensait qu'elle aurait profité de son congé tout de suite, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, elle avait peut-être changé d'avis. Il s'installa à son poste et n'eut pas le temps de sortir un stylo que déjà elle lui apportait une épaisse pile de dossiers.

« Vous savez que la réunion a été avancée, colonel ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise de réponse.

« Alors vous devriez y aller. » Il regarda la pendule, puis les papiers qu'elle lui apportait et soupira.

« Vous avez raison, lieutenant. » Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit d'un air las.

La réunion fut assez courte. Ils avaient rempli leur mission dans les délais et obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires pour que ce genre de problème ne se reproduise plus. En sortant, il fut surpris de trouvé Liza qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il fut surtout étonné de l voir en civil avec un énorme sac à ses pieds, mais ne posa pas de question. Il la salua simplement et s'apprêta à partir quand elle le retint.

« Colonel, le rapport que vous m'avez demandé. » Elle lui tendit une liasse de papiers glissés dans une pochette. Il l'attrapa sans rien dire et commença à le survoler.

« Merci lieutenant, mais ce n'était pas urgent. »

« Je sais, colonel, mais je préférais tout laisser en ordre avant de partir… »

« Vous parlez comme si vous n'alliez pas revenir. » Elle baissa les yeux. Sa remarque était claire et détachée, sans la moindre trace de question. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute plus, mais il n'avait pas le courage de se l'avouer. Et c'était trop tard pour la faire changer d'avis.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Léo qui sortait lui aussi de la réunion. Il avait pris son temps pour arriver, devant saluer les généraux avant de rentrer dans sa circonscription. Liza acquiesça en souriant.

« Alors allons-y. » Léo passa son bras autour de sa taille et se baissa pour attraper son sac.

« Colonel… » Roy l'interrompit dans son mouvement. Léo grimaça. Il aurait du se douter qu'il essayerait de la garder. Il lui jeta un regard, mais Mustang n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Je n'en ai pas parlé à la réunion, car ce n'était pas vraiment le problème, mais il y a dans le sud certaines pratiques inacceptables de la part des militaires. Je sais que vous n'avez certainement pas les effectifs nécessaires, mais faites attention. Le racket organisé par l'armée ne peut que nous desservir. Je crois que vous et vos hommes devriez vous occuper de faire un peu de ménage de coté du contrôle des marchandises. Et vous emmenez avec vous un très bon élément, qui pourra vous être très utile… »  
Il ne la regarda pas et resta aussi professionnel et imperturbable que d'habitude en explication la situation à Léo. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs très surpris. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, mais ne pensait pas qu'elles étaient fondées. Ni qu'elles aient pu remonter jusqu'à Centrale. Décidément, il s'était trompé sur ce colonel. Il avait du cran et ne laissa pas ses sentiments personnels empiéter sur son travail.

« Je vous remercie colonel, je m'occuperai de cette histoire. Pour ce qui est de l'aide du lieutenant, je ne pense pas y avoir droit, après tout, elle est en congé. » Il salua, mais fut dérouté par la réaction de Mustang qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et vous croyez que ça va l'arrêter ?! Enfin, colonel vous la connaissez mieux que ça ! » Puis reprenant son sérieux il ajouta : « En plus, elle ne restera pas en congé éternellement… » Une drôle de lueur passa dans ses yeux, mais elle fut trop brève pour que Liza puisse la décoder. Il salua et partit, sans un regard

Elle resta dans le couloir un moment, toujours au garde à vous, puis prit la main que Léo lui tendait et le suivit à la gare.

Roy retourna dans son bureau mais n'avait aucune envie de travailler. Encore moins que d'habitude même. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller retrouver les autres au réfectoire. Il voulait rester seul. Seul. C'était bien ce qu'il était à présent. Il posa le rapport qu'elle lui avait donné sur la pile avec les autres. Il avait le temps de s'en occupé, maintenant plus personne ne serait là pour le menacer s'il ne les rendait pas à l'heure… Il sourit à cette idée, mais son sourire s'évapora rapidement en réalisant ce que cette situation impliquait.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par le reste de son équipe qui fut surprise de ne pas trouver le lieutenant à sa place. Havoc fut le seul à comprendre, mais par précaution, il demanda tout de même : « Alors elle est partie ? »

Roy répondit par l'affirmative en détournant les yeux. Tous baissèrent le nez et s'installèrent à leur poste. Personne n'était d'humeur à travailler. Roy était le pire de tous. Il s'étira et commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose de plus amusant que ces dossiers, et trouva un petit mot qui lui était adressé dans son deuxième tiroir. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture. Après l'avoir lu, il ne put retenir un sourire, et devant l'air ahuri de son sous-lieutenant, il finit même par rire.

« Le chagrin vous fait délirer, colonel ? » hasarda-t-il.

Roy partit dans un grand éclat de rire. « Le chagrin, mais pourquoi donc, Havoc. C'est une belle journée ! » Et il sortit finalement pour aller déjeuner.

Havoc ne perdant le nord décida de fouiller son bureau pour comprendre un tel changement d'humeur. Il trouva rapidement le message et le montra à ses collègues.

'_Ce n'est pas parce que je suis absente qu'il faut vous croire vous AUSSI en congé ! Je vous ai laissé les rapports importants sur votre bureau. Il faut qu'il soit prêt à mon retour la semaine prochaine. Je vérifierais, alors pas la peine d'essayer de les faire à la dernière minute comme d'habitude. _

_Merci pour tout, Liza'_

**  
Epilogue**

Une semaine plus tard, la vie avait repris son court normal à Centrale.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Roy se leva, mais plutôt que de sortir directement il s'arrêta devant le bureau de son lieutenant. Elle retint son souffle. Il allait peut-être lui parler de toute cette histoire, et lui demander des explications. Elle allait avoir du mal à ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments…

« Vous savez, Hawkeye, j'en ai marre de voir ce blé. » Elle regarda avec surprise, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire jusqu'à présent et s'il le gênait, il aurait pu le jeter pendant son absence. Elle n'aimait le ton qu'il avait pris en plus, après tout c'était ses affaires !

« Mais enfin colonel, c'est un cadeau. Je ne vais pas le jeter parce qu'il vous déplait ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Allez plutôt me chercher un vase avec un peu d'eau. »

« Vous voulez le faire pourrir pour mieux pouvoir vous en débarrasser ? » Elle s'était levé et lui faisait face. Il n'esquiva pas son regard, bien au contraire, il se plongea dedans et elle finit par détourner les yeux.

« Faites ce que je vous dis, lieutenant. C'est un ordre. » Elle se raidit et partit chercher ce qui pouvait faire office de vase. Elle revint moins de deux minutes plus tard avec une grande bouteille en verre dont le goulot était brisé.

« Vous auriez pu mettre un peu d'eau… » Il soupira, sortit quelques épis de la botte, et après avoir placé une feuille sur le bureau, posa ses mains de part et d'autre du bouquet. Il y eut un éclair rouge, et celui-ci se transforma. Chaque brin de blé devenant une petite orchidée blanche, un peu comme celle qu'elle avait eue dans la main quelques jours plus tôt. Elle le regarda avec surprise, et il lui tendit les épis.

« Ca vous fera un souvenir… » dit-il en retenant mal son sourire.

Elle-même avait du mal à retenir le sien. Il venait de transformer sous ses yeux une vulgaire botte de blé en un magnifique bouquet d'orchidées blanches. Elle était émerveillée, mais ne voulait pas le lui faire voir. Elle prit donc un visage impassible comme toujours et lui demanda d'un air détaché : « Et pourquoi des orchidées ? »

« Je ne sais pas, lieutenant, je trouvais que cela vous correspondait mieux. Question de goût sans doute… » Puis il sortit du bureau sans rien ajouter.

Elle ne put retenir longtemps son sourire. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelles orchidées. Elle reconnut leur parfum. Son parfum. De la vanille.

-----  
_Waou !! J'ai enfin réussi à en venir à bout, je suis super contente ! Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! La prochaine fois, je me contenterai de faire des one-shots. Au hasard, sur un certain couple de militaires… ! Donc à bientôt j'espère, et encore merci à tous._


End file.
